fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond
Diamond (ダイヤモンド, Daiyamondo) is a Mage of Desperados and currently a member of Team Desperados. Uniquely, Diamond has no gender-specific pronoun attached to themselves, making it very difficult for individuals to converse with them initially. Diamond, formerly hailing from the Holy Cross Guild, is a religious individual who believes that by abandoning trivial human notions such as gender, that they can become closer to God. Character Outline Diamond, as their gender neutrality might indicates, takes the appearance of an androgynous individual with no real indication to the actual gender they belong to, causing confusion among many. Diamond is noted to possess highly feminine facial features, accentuated by their long blond hair which is kept hanging free. They have unique amber eyes, and an overall slim build. Common outfits of Diamond include: a simple set of white robes that indicate a religious event, or a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved t-shirt with sneakers and an unnamed pendant hanging across their neck. Diamond demonstrates a rather unique personality. On the surface, Diamond appears very kind and benevolent. They are constantly attempting to assist others out of their own kindness and will rarely show any ill-will towards other. While not exactly a facade, Diamond also holds another aspect of their personality: their strong religious associations. Because of this religious background, Diamond strongly believes that Magic is a gift from God. This further makes it difficult for them to engage in combat, though they have gradually gotten accustomed to the practice, noting it as "exercising God's will." Furthermore, their belief in this religious doctrine is enough to allow them to discard gender in its entirety in the stalwart belief that they will become closer to God. History Synopsis Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Grand Magic Games = *The Day Before :*False Desperation *The First Day Magic and Abilities Wing Magic (羽魔法, Hane Mahō): Wing Magic is one that utilizes the caster's magical power in order to construct magical constructs from their back - in this case, wings. The wings created can be of any shape and kind, making it unpredictable to guess what types of wings the user will create. In Diamond's case, the wings they produce with the magic are reminiscent of angelic wings, easily connoting to their religious significance. Diamond has shown exemplary use of this magic; they are able to use up to six wings at once, and manipulate them all without hand motions effortlessly. The wings produced are considerably strong, enough to fight on par with most magical abilities without dissipating. Furthermore, they can manipulate the wings with enough skill to use them at a variety of different angles, causing an omnidirectional defense and offense about them - a highly coveted skill. *'Angel's Raiment' (羽衣, Hagoromo): Diamond's most common application of Wing Magic. They collect their Wings in one area and position them to a point where they become a defensive barrier surrounding just their parameters. Furthermore, by concentrating magical power within the wings, Diamond may increase the defensive capabilities of the spell by a magnitude of however much magic they put into the wings, making it a highly variable and useful spell. *'Crucifixion Shower' (磔刑雨, Takkeiame): Diamond's only real offensive spell besides manipulation of the wings in combat. Diamond, by splitting the feathers from the wings themselves, is able to manipulate them and fire them as offensive projectiles. The strength of these feathers are enough to easily pierce through skin and cause considerable damage in numbers if not careful. Furthermore, they travel at somewhat high speeds but their ability to be moved by high gusts of wind is concerning for Diamond. Invocation Magic (招魔法, Shōmahō): Invocation is an extremely unorthodox magic among its kind, for it summons entirely abstract entities through the use of rather unorthodox chants, making it rather difficult for individuals to predict its effects. Diamond has stated that Invocation Magic relies less on magical power and more on the individual's faith within a specific entity to appear before them, essentially making it a magic of worship. The entities that are summoned through this magic are, evidently, ones pertaining to the religion that Diamond abides by. *'Invocation: His Seven Wonders' (援用・彼の七不思議, Enyō: Kare no Nana Fushigi): Diamond's primary invocation. Through chanting an incantation and placing their arms in prayer, Diamond is able to cause a bright column of light to appear from the heavens themselves, which descends onto the earth. This large column splits into seven columns, and within each of them a winged, angelic entity appears. Each angel appears somewhat different from one another, but their fundamental traits are the same. Each of these entities can be used for two purposes: strict combat assistance through their own martial and magical prowess, or be collected to enhance Diamond's own attributes tenfold. In whichever case, Diamond notes that keeping them within battle is very difficult unless Diamond is in danger, for the faith required to keep them there by Diamond dwindles when they aren't in trouble. :*'Incantation': From their high thrones in the Heaven/With light like hope to mortals given,/Strike the world you Seven! *'Invocation: Benevolent Right' (援用・奇特右, Enyō: Kitoku Migi): :*'Incantation': *'Invocation: Sacrificed Guidance': (援用・捨て指導, Enyō: Sutejidō): :*'Incantation': Trivia *Diamond, while boldly stating their aversion to gender-specific terms is because of their wish to become closer to God, has also stated to Desperados that they are of an status, in that they have a variation of sex characteristics in their genitals that disallow them to be discreetly identified as a male or female. *The incantations from the Invocations are taken from poems and adapted to fit the incantation: :*The incantation of His Seven Wonders was taken from "Spirits of the Dead" by Edgar Allan Poe. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Desperados Category:Team Desperados